Twilight Review: Re-read
by DemRa
Summary: re-read Twilgiht the other day and here is my review. Comparing Book and Movie. Love to hear your thoughts.


My Twilight Re-read

So I was staring at my bookshelf and decided I was going to re- read the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer. I got handed the twilight books when I was 13, so about 4 years ago, the first movie had already came out and at first I was doubtful but I read it and I became obsessed. I was a twi-hard and it began my love for reading. So I picked up Twilight again a few days ago and I haven't read it in probably in a good two /three years and I watch the Twilight movie only a few months ago so I picked up the book with negativity and was ready to be unimpressed.  
I was wrong.  
And now I'm angry. Four years ago I didn't see how badly the movie represents this book. And that's what I'm mostly gonna be talking about. So if you were hoping for me to be saying "oh Twilights shit" well sorry but it's not gonna happen. Though I will be ripping the movie apart.. Cause to me it feels like Catherine Hardwicke didn't even read the book, it feels like she goggled a plot synopsis of the book and said" hey let's make a movie! But hey let's not use any of the good bit!"  
I mean it's a book! You don't have to think of anything! It's all already there for you. How could stuff it up so badly. Don't get me wrong I don't hate Catherine Hardwicke, I quiet enjoyed the movie Red Riding Hood, but seriously I heard she was originally gonna make Bella sporty… I mean come on!

Okay first I'm gonna start with Bella as a character. I know in a previous review I have said she is a two dimensional character and in the movie and the start of the book she kind of is.. I know I wrote noted about two paged of bitchy things she said within the first 50 pages. It's like before she met Edward she had no life to her.  
A few of her lines she had that really pissed were..

(Page 4) – "He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.  
That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.

(Page 5) - "That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me.

(Page 8)- I didn't sleep well last night, even after I was done crying.

(Page 31) - He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"  
"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously.

It was things like that, that made me sigh but as the book goes on she seems to improve and I actually enjoyed her hot-headedness and her snarky remarks which were not at all portrayed in the movies.

THING THAT ABOUT THE MOVIE THAT THEY MISSED OR CHANGED.  
There were quite a lot but here are a few that really pissed me off.

- "CAR CRASH" SCENE.  
In the movie, the crash happens and then Edward takes off two seconds later like his fuc***** superman or something. NO. He sticks around because they are actually stuck and they have a funny and cute conversation and then there is this whole bit of Bella having an inner hiss fit because she has to get strapped to a gurney while Edward just walks away and rides in the front of the Ambulance and they just didn't do it.

-HOSPITAL SCENE.  
In the movie, Bella doesn't see Edward till they she catches him talking to his family and then they argue.  
In the book, there is this whole cute scene where he comes into the hospital to check on her, one of my favourite (of many favourites) bits/lines in the book:  
(talking to Carlisle) "Can't I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be  
attentive.  
"Maybe you should take it easy today."  
I glanced at Edward. "Does _he_ get to go to school?"  
"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said  
smugly.  
It was a simple, cute scene but no they had to make it all drama.

-THERE LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP!  
When I first read the book I remember looking back and saying "aw I miss the love hate relationship they had at the start." It was my favourite part. There quirky banter, there mood swings. And they didn't even show any of it in the movies, they're so dramatic.  
Examples:  
"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away. "I  
thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating  
me to death."  
"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He  
snickered.  
"You…" I gasped. I couldn't think of a bad enough word.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.  
"Wait," he called.  
"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked. I ignored him. "I'm not  
saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.  
"I wanted to ask you something, but you side-tracked me," he chuckled. He  
seemed to have recovered his good humor.  
"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace  
again.  
"I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.  
"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."

"You were right," I moaned, letting my eyes close.  
"I usually am — but about what in particular this time?"  
"Ditching is healthy." I practiced breathing evenly.  
"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone  
made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. "I thought  
Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

-BELLAS TEMPER!  
The movies don't show Bellas temper at all. She gets frustrated at everything. But they for some reasons chose not to show that. I was actually shocked at by how angry she kept getting when I was re-reading.  
Example:  
"No," I disagreed quickly, my eyes narrowing, "I can't imagine why that  
would be frustrating at all — just because someone refuses to tell you  
what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic  
little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering  
what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating?"  
He grimaced.  
"Or better," I continued, the pent-up annoyance flowing freely now, "say  
that person also did a wide range of bizarre things — from saving your  
life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah  
the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he  
promised. That, also, would be very non-frustrating."  
"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"  
"I don't like double standards."

-BLOOD TYPE SCENE.  
They cut this whole chapter out of the movie. It had to be one of the best bits in the book.

-CAFETERIA SCENES  
Edward and Bellas conversations over lunch another favourite of mine just completely forgotten. Instead replaces with that stupid apple bit. Like… grrr

-HYPOTHETICAL CONVERSATION  
definitely my top favourite and most memorable lines in the whole book, makes me laugh quite hard EVERY TIME I read it. Bella and Edward are sitting at the 'La Bella Italia' in Port Angeles trying to slyly creep around the mind reading things.

"Okay, then." I glared at him, and continued slowly. "Let's say,  
hypothetically of course, that… someone… could know what people are  
thinking, read minds, you know — with a few exceptions."  
"Just one exception," he corrected, "hypothetically."  
"All right, with one exception, then." I was thrilled that he was playing  
along, but I tried to seem casual.  
"How does that work? How would he know she was in  
trouble?"  
"Hypothetically?" he asked.  
"Sure."  
"Well, if… that someone…"  
"Let's call him 'Joe,'" I suggested.  
He smiled wryly. "Joe, then. If Joe had been paying attention, the timing  
wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." He shook his head, rolling  
his eyes. "Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You  
would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know."  
"We were speaking of a hypothetical case," I reminded him frostily.  
He laughed at me, his eyes warm.  
"Yes, we were," he agreed. "Shall we call you 'Jane'?"

Best bit. Wasted.

- CAR SCENE AND MEADOW SCENE  
Okay so first there is the Car scene where they are driving back to Forks from Port Angeles were Edward admits he is a vampire. So they sit there talking about how Bella figured out what he is and that she doesn't care and what did that get turned into? I stupid scene where they are standing in the woods being all like  
"I know what you are.."  
"Say it.. out loud.."  
We all remember it.. Just tragic. Which then leads up to the rendition of the 'Meadow scene' and fu** am I pissed.  
It's like they didn't even read the fuc**** book! So in the movie they do that ' I know what you are shit." Then he throws her onto his back runs her up a hill and then he "sparkles" for her (ugh) and then still angry, throws shit around.  
What happens in the book?  
She finds out his a vampire. A week later they go on a trip together. They hike 5 miles to get to the meadow, which is all dark and gloomy, it's full of flowers and sunshine (like in later movies) he shows himself in the sun.  
And all that 'as if you can out run me"' stuff is in the book but his joking around sort of. His having a laugh and being natural around her. Not like in the movie where he is a temperamental ass.

-ALICE'S PAST  
They cut out a sort of important bit the plot. Alice doesn't remember anything from her human life and at the end she finds out James turned her and about her past and stuff and they just seemed to think that was not important and by cutting it out of first one meant it could reappear in New Moon like it was meant to. I mean Alice finds out she was locked in a mental asylum and her real name and it was a big revel in the book and they just skipped over it. We saw everyone else past. Why did they skip Alice?

All in all, I really enjoyed the book and now hate the movies and how they have set the tone of the series. I mean yeah I don't really like Stephanie Meyers writing all that much and them cheesy moments and the fact that they sparkle but Twilight was an enjoyable book and I recommend that if you somehow haven't watched the movie yet... Don't.  
**  
8/10**  
Thanks for Reading!


End file.
